In the modern world, people regularly use electronic scheduling or calendar applications to keep track of their appointments. These calendar applications operate on both mobile devices (e.g., tablets, smart phones) as well as personal computers (e.g., laptops, desktops). In some cases, the user may synchronize their calendars across platforms (e.g., through a centralized server or a cloud storage account). As these calendar applications become more ubiquitous, further improvements to make the applications easier to use are desired.